Night Of Ecstacy
by Theta Aquarii
Summary: Naomi Maitsuki goes to her teacher's house for a tutoring session and gets an unexpected surprise. - Please don't rip on me, this is my first time publishing on fanfic. . BTW's This is Shikami if your reading from TeenChat :D


Yuuki growled in frustration pulling at his black and red hair. "DAMNIT!" He shouted slamming his fist on the desk in front of him. He sighed, lighting a cigarette, his hair falling in front of his brown eyes. He took a long drag on it before leaning back in his chair, closing his eyes. His thoughts wondered to his student, Naomi Maitsuki. Her electric blue hair and shocking hazel white eyes. She was only fourteen, but he loved her, and on a regular basis found himself lusting after her. She was coming over within the hour for a tutoring session on English.

He sighed, pushing himself out of his chair. He showered and got dressed, placing a pair of goggles on his head, pushing his hair back. He pulled on a black hoody and sat outside the house waiting for his student to arrive.

Naomi walked up to her teachers house, smiling happily, she blew a strand of hair out of her hair, watching it fall back into her eyes. She laughed and ran up the driveway, her heart beat skipping a beat upon seeing her teacher, Yuuki Haiyato. She blushed and walked up the drive-way, looking down, avoiding his piercing gaze.

As he watched her, he groaned inwardly. His thoughts went to picturing her naked, covered in her own blood, scratches and bite marks over her body and blood staining her blue hair and leaning over her was himself. He shuddered, feeling himself grow hard. An angelic voice pulled him out of his reverie. "Sensei?" He looked up at the girl before him and managed a smile. "Hai, hello Maitsuki-san."

She couldn't avoid the pained expression in his eyes, as if he was trying to restrain himself from something. She shook it off and smiled back at him. "We're going out for our lesson today." He said bluntly, standing a good foot and a half taller than her. She smiled wider. "Really Sensei?! YAY!~" She said happily. He climbed onto his motor-cycle, pulling the goggles over his eyes. Naomi hesitated for a moment, but climbed on behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist.

He stiffened under her hold, but relaxed and sped off into Tokyo. They took a stop in front of a small Karaoke Bar. Naomi's eyes widened and she looked up at Yuuki. "Sensei, I love karaoke! Lets go!~" She said pulling his arm towards the establishment. He glanced over his shoulder at the nice-looking quiet café, but sighed and gave in, letting her lead him to the place.

The waitress looked at them both, probably assuming he's either a relative or a pedophile. But either way she lead them to a table near the back. He sighed as they both sat down, running a hand through his hair. "Naomi, why don't we just take a break tonight, you've been doing really well with your English… why don't we just celebrate, no formalities, just Yuuki… OK?" He said in a pained voice, really not wanting to bother with foreign languages at the moment. Naomi looked like a child at a candy store for a moment and squealed. "Domo Yuuki-kun!~" She said happily. Yuuki laughed and smiled.

Dinner was over and Naomi had her fun taking advantage of the Karaoke machine and such. They walked back out and returned to Yuuki's house. When they got there Naomi walked in as if it was her second home. Yuuki walked in after her, dropping his coat to the floor and removing his goggles. He sat himself down on the couch and turned on the TV. "When are your parents coming to pick you up Mi-chan?" He asked using the nick-name she DEMANDED he use. Naomi ran into the room, jumping on the couch next to Yuuki. "It's only 7 pm and our lessons usually go into late in the night, so my Pama (I love you Zeru ^-^) said he's coming until 11 pm." She said smiling.

While she was leaned over, talking to him, Yuuki caught a whiff of her perfume, she smelled sweet, but in a most seductive tone. He bit his lip as his thoughts flashed back to his previous reverie. "Yu-kun?" She asked tilting her head to the side. He stood up and walked into his bed room, leaving the teenager on the couch, confused.

"I'm twenty-five, I can't do this, she's fourteen and my student. If I do anything to her they'll have my ass in prison before I can run to China." He rolled his eyes and lit a cigarette, taking a long drag on it and sitting himself on the bed. Upon looking in his door-frame, Naomi was peeking into his room, her head against the door post. She looked at him with a serious expression. "Yuuki…" She said in a shockingly seductive voice. She climbed onto the bed, going behind him and wrapping her arms around his neck.

He dared not look back at the girl. He threw his cigarette in the trash can and sighed. "Naomi, I can't play these games. Do you know how many people have gone to jail for doing things like this?" He asked. She leaned her head on top of his shoulder. "But no one has to know, I know I won't tell… and as soon as I'm out of school, we can run away from everything. No one will no but us… a secret." She said whispering the last part. His breath caught in his throat.

Yuuki slowly turned around, pushing the young female down, he roughly captured her lips with his own, tangling his hand in her hair. She moaned upon the sudden actions, wrapping her arms around his neck tightly. He licked her bottom lip, biting and nipping at it, feeling her blood begin to run into his mouth. She opened her mouth, feeling his tongue slide in.

His hand slid up her shirt and under her bra, playing and teasing the nipple, feeling it go hard between his fingers. Her back arched, making him smirk into the kiss. His hand went to her back, unclipping her bra and throwing it to the floor. He broke the kiss growling in her ear. "Take off my clothes, now." She smiled at his gruff voice, and leaned up, pulling his shirt over his head, revealing a toned chest, she scratched down his chest, feeling blood stain her fingers. When she got to the top of his pants, she felt herself blush and freeze up.

Yuuki smirked, pulling her hand into his, placing it over the bump in his pants. Naomi gasped and blushed harder. "Take them off." He said in a rough tone. She unbuttoned them hastily, and pulled them off, leaving him in his boxers. She was about to pull them off when he grabbed her hand. "No… I want to get you out of your clothes first." He said laughing to himself. He pushed her down so he was hovering over her. He pulled off her shirt and began to suck on her neck. "Ah! Yuuki…" She said, but he stopped. "No, _sensei._" He smirked. "Sensei… she said barely above a whisper.

He laughed and began to bite her neck, drawing blood. He felt her hands begin to claw his back as she screamed out in bliss. His thoughts ran to how fun this was going to be now. He bit down on the same spot harder, as her nails dug deeper into his skin. He unlatched himself from her neck and began to lick her blood off her porcelain skin. He bit down her chest, until he reached the nipple. He laughed taking it in his mouth while pinching the other, she arched her back, pressing her lower body against his.

He growled as he felt her lower body pressing against his member. He went down the her pants, pulling them down with ease. Naomi shuddered, feeling herself grow wetter. He took a quick glance over her panties, before pulling them down with his teeth and throwing them to the side. He used his finger to stroke her gently. "SENSEI!" She shouted upon feeling his finger touch her. He kissed her on the lips, reopening the cut from his teeth. He started pinching and rubbing her clit.

Suddenly, he inserted two fingers into her, spreading them apart within her. "AH!" She said in mixed pain and pleasure, he laughed and added a third finger. He felt her walls begin to tighten around his fingers. He laughed and pumped faster. "SENSEI!!!!" She shouted loudly. He removed his fingers from her entrance holding the fingers in front of her face. "I want you to suck on this until it bleeds." He said cooly. She nodded, sucking on his fingers hard, she bit down, dragging her teeth across his skin. He moaned, loving the pain she was inflicting upon him. He stared at her intently, waiting for her to finish. Blood flowed into her mouth, she drank it down along with her own liquids. He moaned as she sucked harder then before, drinking his blood that started to run down her chin. He pulled the fingers out of her mouth, laughing lightly.

She felt her heart beat go quicker, and her mind began to fill with lust, she pushed him down against the bed, pulling his boxers down. Her eyes widened at his size, but she took him in her hands tightly. He moaned out and threw his head back. She licked up his shaft before taking his length in her mouth, he sat up, pushing her head down on his member, back-throating her. She choked a little bit but continued to hold his length. She bit down on him, dragging her teeth along his member. He yelled out in ecstasy. A moment later, he spilled Into her mouth. She was going to spit it out, but he looked at her with an intense stare. "Swallow." He said simply. She swallowed, breathing deep. He pulled her into his lap, kissing her lips.

Yuuki pulled her onto him, slamming into her. She yelled out, feeling her body rip. She grasped the sheets, taking all he was doing. He laughed, scratching her stomach while slamming into her. He grunted harder as he felt her walls tighten again. He slammed into her harder. Waves of pleasure suddenly crashed over her. "Sensei!" She said weakly as he continued to pump into her. He released his seed into her. He pulled out, flipping her body over.

She felt him start to widen her back entrance. She moaned as his hands grasped her hips tightly, pushing her onto him. He slowed, hearing her whimper. "Sensei…" She whimpered. "I want you to scream my name." He said smirking. "Sensei!" She shouted. "Louder!" "SENSEI!" She shouted, feeling him pump into her faster, he leaned down, making scratches on her back, lapping up the blood hungrily. He shot into her back again, panting heavily. He pulled out of her, falling next to her, pulling the blanket over them. Naomi whimpered, snuggling against his chest. He stroked her hair, kissing her forehead. "I love you Naomi…" He said. She looked up at him, blood staining her beautiful face. She smiled up at him. "I love you too Sensei." He smiled, "It's Yuuki…"


End file.
